


Magic Twists / Small World

by LaughsAndHi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Magic Shop, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko and Tsukishima Akiteru friendship, mentioned Tanaka Saeko/Haiba Alisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/pseuds/LaughsAndHi
Summary: Akiteru works att a shop that sells magic supplies and one day a gorgeous customer walks in.Or Akiteru honestly spends a good part of this in gay panic.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Magic Twists / Small World

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell into the Akiteru/Tenma hole and decided that since there is very little content for them I needed to make som myself.
> 
> If you want more from me I vaguely exist on twitter under the same username @LaughsAndHi

An explosion could be heard from the back area of the store but Akiteru just shrugged over it. After owning the magic shop for five years with Saeko he was used to her penchant for experiments that resulted in explosions, but that is just what happens when you have a habit of drinking and working on your fire magic at the same time. Akiteru personally focused more on protection magic although he had a pretty good grasp on most types, magic types had been his focus throughout university. It’s fascinating actually how some people are naturally more talented in different types of magic. Take his brother Kei for example, brilliant when it comes to using the moon in his magic but ask him to use most plants and things will go horribly wrong (Akiteru once again thanks the gods for Tadashi).

Akiteru was shaken out his thoughts when the bell at the front door jingled signalling a new customer.  
“Welcome to Magic Twists, how can i…” Akiteru trailed off when he caught sight of the customer, they were absolutely gorgeous! Dark shoulder length curls and eyes a storm cloud gray that could almost be mistaken for black. The customer was not particularly tall either maybe around 170 centimetres.

“Yes, hi my name is Udai Tenma, I called in earlier with an order for lilacs and lavender.” Akiteru was shaken from his staring on Udai by the sound of their voice which was smooth and made Akiteru think things that shouldn’t be thought about strangers, they were gorgeous! Sue him!

“Right, yes! I’ll get on to that.” He stood up from where he was seated behind the cash register and went to gather up the plants. They had a special area next to the backroom where they stored all their plants. 

“Saeko!” he called. She popped inside the flower room.  
“What’s up?”  
“The current customer is gorgeous please help me!” He begged whilst beginning to gather up the flowers that they wanted.  
“They are? Let me check!” And before Akiteru had a chance to stop her she had gone to the front of the store. 

She returned a few minutes later.  
“I see what you’re saying, not my type personally but they look like they tick all your boxes” she held up her hand and said “Let’s see here. Dark hair,” a finger went down “curls,” another one went down “gray eyes” a third finger went down. “And finally they are shorter than you.” She looked over to him “Did I get it all right?”.

He sighed and almost buried his face in his hands before he remembered that they were full with flowers. “Yes”

“Well go ask them out”

“What?! No! Just because that’s how you got Alisa to date you does not mean that I should do that! I don’t even know if he’s interested in me.”

“If you don’t do it I’ll do it for you”

“Fine!” And with that he went back to the front, the flowers in his hands.

He handed the flowers over to Udai.  
“Here!” When their hands brushed together a spark of electricity could be felt.

“I’m so sorry!” Udai said and immediately pulled back his hands. “It’s a side effect of my magic, if I don’t do regular cleansings the excess builds up and discharges when I touch others. “Everyone in my family experiences it, even the cousins.”

“Wait… are you related to the Hinatas?”

Udai looked a bit taken aback with the question. “I am, Shouyou and Natsu are my cousins. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that my brother Kei is in the same magic club as Shouyou. So I recognised that side effect. I studied different types of magic as my focus in university so it’s something I find interesting.” 

“That must mean you are Tsukishima Akiteru. Right?”

“That’s right, and Saeko who also works here is the older sister of another member in the club.”

“Small world”

“Indeed, well do you want anything else? Or are you ready to pay?”

“Your number and maybe a date” was Udai response.

“Yeah sure…” Akiteru started before his brain caught up with the request. “Wait what?”

Udai gave Akiteru a look. “I would like your number and I would love to take you out on a date.”

“I…” Akiteru nervously twisted his hands together. “I, uhm, yes”. Gods pull yourself together. “I would love to do that.”

“Great!”

After they had finally managed to reach that point Akiteru blushing strongly gave his number to Udai and they sat up a date for next Saturday. After that Udai paid for his flowers and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Uses for the flowers.  
> Lilacs are apparently good for banishing bad energy and lavender is purifying.
> 
> Also I would like to add that Tenma was equaly in a stat of gay panic but since we didn't read from his perspective we didn't get to see it.
> 
> Also Akiteru uses they/them pronouns for Tenma since he isn't sure which pronouns that Tenma use.
> 
> Akiteru also worked part time at the shop whilst in university.


End file.
